1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-type sealing assembly for hermetically closing a filler hole of a lid of a container, through which hole a sealant is supplied between joint portions of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been known to provide a container constructed of two members which are provided with joint portions connected with each other through a gelled or jelly-like sealant.
In such conventional container, the sealant becomes smaller in volume or worse in quality with the lapse of time to lose its proper sealing function. When the sealant loses its proper sealing function, it is necessary to remove one of the members of the container in order to have the sealant supplemented or replaced with a new one. However, such removing and attaching operation of the member is very cumbersome, and, therefore takes too much time.
Further, in case that contents of the container are gases or volatile liquids, these contents are partially lost and spread around the container when the member is removed from the container in order to supplement or replace the sealant with a new one. If the gases or volatile liquids are flammable, there is a fear that a fire breaks out around the container.